From Present To Past
by Akurei Neko
Summary: After being attacked and pushed down a well by someone who looked identical to her father, A young girl now finds herself in the past while her parents are still searching for the Shikon Jewel. How does Inuyasha take it when she keeps calling him,
1. Falling to the past

A/N: Hi all. This is my first Inu Yasha fic! Heck, it's my first fic period. o_o; I'm quiet nervous right now, and hope I did a good job. ^^; Now I know its not that long, but it will be in later chapters, I promise. I know I like long chapters, so I'll write long chapters for the fans. I really do enjoy leaving reviews for others, so be kind and leave one for me please?  
  
I really don't know when to say this story is going to take place. I'm as new to the series as I am to writing fanfiction. But I'll try and stay in the lines of not making it stupid, or ridiculous.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Inu Yasha, except for the one thing that I'm not going to say because it will mess up chapter one. O___O; Now I'm pretty sure that gave it away. -_-'  
  
Now please just sit back and enjoy my story!  
~~~~~~~  
What started out to be a beautiful day, ended with a starry, clear night. The birds gave their last noise as they calmly steeled down into their nests preparing for the next day. The wind blew slightly from the east pushing and pulling at the weaker tree branches, causing leaves to slip away. The ground almost covered by the dull orange colors gave sign that fall was approaching. Deep into the forest where clearing of the ground met its former self with all the moss, fallen tree limbs, sharp flowers, and thorns, a girl sat perched in an oak tree.  
  
She sat on the highest limb that could hold her weight starring at the stars. The girl was young probably no older then eight. Her right leg dangled off the branch swinging comfortably. Her other leg was up right with her arm laying over it lazily. This was the time of day the child loved. The night held so many secrets and different noises; it was hard not to be drawn towards it.  
  
She smiled as the wind blew once more.  
  
Her long black hair was carried off to the side, as was the long hair hanging where her ears should be. The girl reached up pulling the thick strand out of her face. With the wind gone she let it drop back to its side resting on her shoulder. A twig snapped on the ground causing the child to glance over the side. A wild wolf stood at the bottom of the trunk sniffing the air silently.  
  
"Hullo wolfy." The child greeted happily.  
  
The animal looked up at her tilting its head curiously. The child leaned back on the tree branch letting her self-fall backwards. She bent her legs on the branch catching her self before the fall. The girl rocked back and forth watching the animal with the same curiosity, it had for her. Her hair now hung straight down gliding threw the air with her. A thin chain fell out of her shirt letting its charm, a round jewel danged in mid-air. She reached her short arms out barely touching the branch beneath her.  
  
Her fingertips felt the rough surface as her feet gave from the top branch. She caught her self in a handstand allowing her claws to dig into the tree for more balance.  
  
The wolf still watched the child, though this time hoping she might fall. A snack that size would do his stomach some good right about now. The animal circled the tree once then looked up making sure he food was still there. He sniffed the air, and opened his mouth to yawn showing off his white fangs. He blinked once looking away from the top of the tree, circled again and laid down in the soft leaves his head tilted up watching the child.  
  
The clouds now covered the bright starry night causing an almost pitch blackness to fall over the woods. The small girl watched as the sky was covered up, deciding it would be best to go home now. After all her Okassan would be worried if she weren't home.  
  
'Although Papa might not care that much.' She thought giving a slight grin. Her Papa cared about her she knew, but he didn't really like to show it like her Okassan did. In fact she could say her Papa probably cared about her well being more then her Okassan. She loved her parents dearly but looked up to her father the most. Her mother would tell her its because they share the same personally then she'd laugh. Her Papa would smirk proudly yet not saying anything, which was enough for the girl.  
  
She didn't know much about her parents past except for they were always searching for some jewel, and fighting demons. She had never met their old friends, well maybe when she was little, but there were pictures.  
  
The child had asked her parents about they're past once before, but her mother just smiled and answered, "I tell you when you're older." The girl signed and went to her father, who surprisingly told her the same thing. With all the secrets floating about it could only make her more curious. Another weird part was, she was forbidden to play around the old well house. Now that was odd. It wasn't like she'd fall in or something.  
  
So much to her Okassan's displeasure, her daughter hung out in to woods most of the time. Normally jumping from tree to tree, or chasing the smaller animals around. She liked to sit in trees it was rather comfortable laying in the corner where the branch connected to the main trunk. Even sometimes the girl would fall asleep there and her father could come and take her home.  
  
It was nice to be able to settle down once and a while. None of those thing mattered the moment, since the girl was too busy in the tree. She knew it was time to go home, but she wanted to take her time and play with the wolf. She leaned over placing her feet gingerly onto the branch. She held on the tree trunk with her right hand and peered over. The wolf was still there although it looked like he was asleep. The child grinned showing off her fang small fang teeth, and then jumped to the next branch.  
  
If the girl wouldn't have been who she was then shed have probably have fallen by now. Finally as quietly as she could the child grabbed a hold of the last limb, swung over so her body was dangling and proceeded to climb down. Reaching out for the trunk her claws dun into its surface chipping away bits and pieces of the bark.  
  
The wolf made no noise except for its slight breath threw its nose. The child lowered her self to the ground carefully so no to disturb the sleeping wolf. The leaves crackled under her presser, yet the animal didn't wake up. She wasn't scared that the wolf might wake up, but it he did then the sneak away game would be ruined. Anyway if the wolf did plan on making her his next meal he shouldn't have fallen asleep.  
  
The child nodded her head in agreement. Dumb animal.  
  
She turned to walk away when something started pulling at her shirt. She turned around only to see a piece of red string from her collared sweater snag on a lose piece of bark. She snorted irritably sticking out her pointer finger and cutting the piece of fabric. It snapped off causing the bark to fall hitting the wolf in the head. Almost immeataly the animal's eyes snapped open and he was on all fours.  
  
Growling and snapping furiously his attention quickly turned to the child.  
  
"Hi wolfy, wolfy." She said tilting her head to the side. She reached up and pulled down her lose collar and reached into her shirt. She pulled out a colorful necklace and stuck it inside her mouth. Out of all the wonders on the planet, candy necklaces had to be the best of them. The wolf sniffed the air catching the sent of the candy. His tongue licked the outer part of his lips, drool hanging off both sides.  
  
"That's really. nasty Wolfy." The child said while sucking on her necklace. She bent down squatting eye level with the gray animal. They starred at each other for a minute then the wolf sat down as well. She smiled at him, while reaching out to pat his head. The wolf's ears went back against his head, his top lip curled.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Come on! I just wanna pet you Wolfy."  
  
He growled.  
  
"Oh fine!" The girl shouted angrily pulling her hand back. She stood up and crossed her hands over her chest then walked away. The animal stopped growling then barked and left as well. There was no path of the course the child was taking, but she knew the woods by heart. She knew just when to jump over the big stump, and duck under the thick brush of cobwebs. The clouds were starting to uncover the moons glow, which now allowed it to make light for the young girl.  
  
The stars were out no longer except for the bright one next to the moon. The child stopped walking when she ended up at the edge of the murky swamp. Orange haze had begun to rise over it meeting with the moons glow casting a creepy scene. By the sound of things the crickets were still out chirping their lungs away, as were some of those massive bullfrogs. There were stepping stones made for crossing the swamp, which led to a rotten log when they ran out. Moss had covered it for many years, making it rather slippery. It would have been to long of a walk to just go around the hazy pond so the child began her way across.  
  
Jumping from stepping stone to stepping stone gliding gliding threw the air with every bounce. Yet another game only someone of her age could thing of. Weeds had claimed most of the rocks by now making it a bit more difficult to see were each rock were. Every now and then her foot would miss and the young girl would land in the cold water. She moved her necklace around in her mouth after the candy was eaten and started on a new bunch.  
  
Then continued her way home.  
  
By the time she made it to the log the child was already pretty wet. Well at least the bottoms of her baggie pants were a bit damp. Nasty bits of mud and slime were also attached to the hem of them. So now she made her way down the rotten log slipping here and there, but catching her self before the big Splash!  
  
She was half way down the log when something behind her made her dog-like ears twitch. Some had moved, or was still moving somewhat far away. The girl didn't let it bother her, for she knew it was probably an animal or something. Although the haze around the swamp began to grow so sight was nearly visible she decided to ignore it.  
  
A soft 'squish' was heard as she reached the end of the log and jumped onto the soft mud shore. Her face puckered up when she realized the ground wasn't dry.  
  
"Eww!" she said aloud. She picked up her feet shaking them trying to get rid of the mud. Most of the mud flung off slapping against trees and into bushes. Once all clean she started on her way. This time now that there was a clear path made it was a lot easier. There were no trees in the way or anymore-nasty ponds for that matter. Plus home was just a little ways away, and maybe her mother won't yell at her for being so late.  
  
It couldn't have been that late anyway. The clock read five something before she left and she had probably only been out for a couple hours. The child reached up stretching her arms out and yawned. Her ear twitched back when she heard a stick crack behind her. She turned around scanning the area for something.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Just as she expected. Although something in her mind, a feeling maybe, told her there was something. A crazy feeling probably, but her mother had explained about the crazy feelings. Just incase her daughter had one of them. Now she was experiencing one.  
  
'Oh god why didn't I just listen to'kassan that day?' The girl thought and rolled her eyes. She never listened to her mother's talks about 'weird' things. Like legends, and charms or even magical bead things. None of that really mattered now anyhow. She had never even asked her mother why she had ears like a dog, or why she could smell great distances.  
  
Her Papa had the same ears and could far, so it was normal right?  
  
Another twig broke behind the child, and this time she turned completely around. With both eyes narrowed she scanned the area one more time. She could feel a presents out there, but who was it? What was it? Animal or man? This one was different by far. It seemed so horrible, so bad, and so not human.  
  
Not human?  
  
The girl closed her eyes a wind blew past her causing her to chill a bit. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She snuffed the air just to see if she might be able to smell out whatever it was. After a few sniffs she gave up on that idea. As brave as the young child thought her self to be, this was truly giving her the creeps. The sky had gotten darker again the moon wasn't visible. In fact it was pitch black in the woods now.  
  
Her eyes adjusted slowly glowing in the blackness. If a normal human were to walk up upon the child now they would be in for quite a scare. The only thing visible were her two large bright blue-yellow eyes, surrounded by darkness.  
  
Scary.  
  
Suddenly a wind from nowhere shot forth slamming into the small girl full force. She covered her face squinting her eyes at the same time, while being pushed backwards. She let her candy fall out of her mouth letting it rest back on her neck. Once the sudden out burst died down she lowered her hands only to see a---a figure? A dark shape had appeared, and was walking towards the small dog-like girl.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked showing no sign of fear whatsoever. As the figure made its was closer she noticed its face was covered with a large black hood. Its body was concealed in a long dark cloak.  
  
"A friend." Came its reply. This persons voice alone made the girl shiver. It sent such cold chills threw her body she never thought she get warm. Never letting this affect her the child then asked,  
  
"Have you been following me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"More like watching you child." By now she could tell this person was a male from his voice. Even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling at her. A twisted smile no doubt.  
  
"W-Watching me? While I--"  
  
"While you sat in the tree, while you tried to pet the wolf, and while you crossed the swamp. Didn't you wonder why it all of a sudden became dark and foggy girl?" He took a step towards her and then another. The girl never moved back, her eyes to fixed on the person in front of her. Before she knew it this being was right in front of her. His close presents were even more frightening then his soft voice. He had to body heat, only cold.  
  
"Who a-are you?" The girl gulped but still found that she couldn't back up. She couldn't move, as if she had been frozen in place. She starred at him nervously her mouth open just a little. She shivered as he rose his arm up towards her face. Her eyes widened in fear thinking he was going to blast off her head suddenly. Instead a long pale finger fell out of the cloak. Her eyes followed as he brushed it against her cheek slowly.  
  
He felt her flinch under his touch and smiled darkly.  
  
"I told you little one, just a friend." His finger slid slowly down the child's neck until it stopped and he reached out for something. The girl watched as he grabbed for her charm that was on her necklace. Her eyes widened as she tried to move but she could do no such thing.  
  
"N-No! You can't tou---"  
  
Too late.  
  
The minute his hand grabbed onto the circular ball it happened to fast for anything to be done. Just like an invisible force field came out of nowhere it shot up. A light brighter then anything ever seen before blew into each of their faces as dozens of sparks flew out. A strong tingling, a burning sensation ran up the mans hand and threw his body as he cried out in pain. The little girl screamed in terror, at the whole scene flashing before her closed eyes. The jewel then produced a powerful wind, which blew the man back sending him skidding on the dirt.  
  
The child fell back also caught off balance. She stood up slowly shaking then reached up clutching her necklace charm. She wanted to go home now, she wanted her Papa! Glancing back towards the man lying on the ground she stiffened as his hand twitched. She took a few steps back still watching as his hand went to his side helping him-self sit up. His upper torso rose first, then balancing on both hands the rest of his body appeared.  
  
The child's face had gone a sort of pale color since she thought the man should have been dead by that shock. Her breathing tensed as she felt the non-moving feeling fall over he body again. He was looking at her, and that's what caused her body not to be able to move!  
  
But it was too late!  
  
He made his way towards her looking as if he had to drag his legs. His cloak was ripped and fringed near the ends and if the child could have seen his face she guess he was pretty mad.  
  
"I'll have that jewel girl! GIVE IT TO ME!" He shouted then lunged. The girl screamed again as the man lunged out at her. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for whatever to happen, happen. There was a moment of silence, while she opened her left eye to peek out.  
  
Now someone else was standing in front of her. Without even having to sniff the air, but just picking up on his aura the girl knew who this was.  
  
"Papa!" She cried, making her way over to him in three long strides. When she grabbed a hold of his leg and rapped her arms around it, she realized she was mobile again. Never in all her life had his red kimono felt so comfortable and soft when she hugged him. She looked up only to see his eyes were a hard yellow burning themselves into the man that had attacked his daughter.  
  
"I want you to go Ninjin, and tell your Okassan." He said firmly.  
  
"But p-papa."  
  
"Now. I'll take care of this-this monster."  
  
Ninjin blinked and nodded slowly letting go of his pants leg. When her papa told her to do something and he was serious about it, she better do it. She new to listen to him when using that tone of voice at least. Before she left she turned around to see him one more time then started running towards her home. She had to warn Okassan. She made it home in to time, running was one thing she was pretty fast at doing.  
  
She sniffed the air to find her Okassan in the fastest way possible. Another sent caught her sniff and she gasped then looked around nervously. That salty sent of blood was high in the air, and it was close. She felt her eyes become watery as the thought that it might be her Okassan's blood. She took off towards the house and searched around the outside. There was no sign. The sent was so strong though, like it was right next to her nose.  
  
Ninjin stopped and felt her face where the man a touched her cheek. There was a creamy warm liquid on the side of her face, now it was on her hand. Using the light from the side of the house she looked at her hand. There was blood on it.  
  
She didn't even feel when that guy had cut her! She never knew she was bleeding to caught up in being scared to pick up the sent or anything. She felt her cheek again and more liquid ran onto her hand, it was a bad cut. Pretty deep to tell the truth.  
  
But it was nothing that her powers of being part demon couldn't handle. Besides when she fell off the cliff while she was out with her papa was led to worse and deeper cuts then this scratch. She shook her head of that thought and went to look for her mother again. She ran into the house looking threw the rooms, but found nothing. She went out onto the front porch then around the back to the old well house.  
  
"'Kassan?" Ninjin called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
The child began to panic now. Her father was away fighting some guy, and her mother was nowhere to be found. Her ears twitched and she looked to her side.  
  
"Okassan!" She ran towards her mother who was heading back out of the wooded area holding her bow, the pack of arrows on her back were empty. Her mother looked to be in fair condition except for her arm, which looked like it had been sliced open. Ninjin reached out to help her mother to find a place to sit down.  
  
"Your okay Ninjin." Her mother said. There was no happiness in her voice, only a sign on relief. Her mothers blue eyes were tired as she looked to her daughter. Her eyes narrowed and became glossy. "What happened to your face?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter 'kassan! We have to get somewhere safe now! Papa said too!" Ninjin stood up still holding her mothers good arm. She tugged at her. Her mother looked up and shook her head.  
  
"I have to help your father. You go and hide."  
  
The child blinked. Not this again! Ninjin shook her head then glared up at her mother. As if they really thought she couldn't help too! Her papa didn't teacher her things for no reason after all. This wasn't fair and she wasn't going to let this happen!  
  
"No! I have to help you!" Ninjin growled.  
  
Her mother stood up looking down at her daughter. She was so stubborn and hard headed sometimes she wished the kid would just listen for once. This was for her own safety, and the jewels safety, and Ninjin just wasn't ready for this fight. None of them were. This was the biggest surprise she had even thought possible. The mother closed her eyes and wondered how this happened. She thought this problem had been taken care of along time ago after they finally killed.  
  
She didn't want to even think of his name. She opened her eyes and looked down at Ninjin. The little girl didn't understand this situation at all. It was best just to keep her in safety, after all if the mother died; it would be the girl's turn to guard the Shikon jewel. As firmly as she could she narrowed her eyes and said,  
  
"You go hide now. I am your mother and you will listen to me Ninjin." She said.  
  
"I'm stronger then you are 'kassan! I--"  
  
"NOW NINJIN!"  
  
The small girls eyes widened in sudden shock at her mothers outburst. She took a step back then took off on a run towards the well house. That was the only place she could think of that might be safe. Carefully opening the already broken wooden door she stepped in and closed it behind her. She looked around in the old house. It was dark of course and damp. She walked over to the wooden staircase then went down it.  
  
She yelped in surprise when her foot fell threw a stair. She pulled her foot out violently breaking the stair in the process. Her mood went from being happy to this, annoyed and angry. She settled up next to the outer wooden casing on the old well and sat there. She rapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes.  
  
Ninjin didn't know how long she had been down there, but when she opened her eyes nothing had changed. It was still pretty dark out and she was still in the well. No one had come to collect her and bring her to bed or anything. She wondered where her parents could be. She yawned and stood up swatting off the back of her outfit getting to dirt off. The dirt lifted into the air and straight into her nose causing a---  
  
"Achoo!" Ninjin sneezed covering her mouth and nose with a lose sleeve. She turned around and looked into the well. There was nothing down there that shouldn't be down there. It just looked like a hole, to Ninjin. She reached over and ripped off a lose piece of bark, then tossed it into the well. A few moments later came the smack! Of it hitting the ground.  
  
Creak.  
  
Ninjin turned around and looked up the stair well. The door had slip open and someone was standing in the way of the frame.  
  
"Papa?" She said quietly.  
  
Whoever was in the doorframe left and started towards her, walking down the stairs slowly. Ninjin leaned on the edge of the well. She didn't get the feeling of being paralyzed so it must not have been that strange guy.  
  
"Papa?" She said again.  
  
"Your alright Ninjin?" Came her fathers reply. The child's eyes brightened as her father madder his way over to the girl. He picked her up gingerly then sat her on the edge of the well. She got a pretty good look at him, but noticed something. He wasn't bleeding, or hurt in anyway. His aura was a little different also. But it was good that he wasn't hurt! It was not like that's what she wanted!  
  
"Of course I am! But are you hurt?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No, but I need you to give me something Ninjin." His words were somewhat hurried. There was no tone but this wasn't like him.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"The Shikon jewel. Give it to me Ninjin." He placed his hands on her shoulders a bit forcefully. Ninjin looked to both hands then back up to him again.  
  
"But you told me never to---"  
  
"That doesn't matter now just give it to me." This time he said more harshly his grip on her shoulders tightened even more. It was starting to hurt now, his claws digging into her skin. This wasn't her father he'd never be like this towards her! Then like before she felt her body become numb, and she couldn't move at all. She starred at him confused. He looked so much like her papa, but it wasn't him! It couldn't have been.  
  
Her eyes followed as his hand moved from her shoulder to her throat, the point of the claw resting on the side of her neck. He looked at her now, a look she had never seen before on his face. It scared her. He body became cold and tense as his finger moved from side of her throat to the other.  
  
Almost immediately it became much harder for Ninjin to breath. She felt as if some fluid was leaking into her throat causing her to almost gag. It was choking her, and she couldn't breath anymore. No matter how strong her demon powers were it wasn't enough to keep her from feeling this way. Her eyes became glossy and hard to see out of while she watched this imposter. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness right before the wooden door slid open once more.  
  
Using her last bit of strength Ninjin looked up, but never saw you entered the well house, for she blacked out before seeing, and fell backwards.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So what did you think? Like I said before I know its short and I'm sorry for that, but the next chapters will be longer. Also Reviews fuel the fire! Just to give it a hint! ^__^ And if the paragraph are all mixed up and not so neat looking. Blame the word program, I tried to keep it nice looking. -__-;;; 


	2. Kaede's Explanation

Wow I finally have chapter two up! For anyone who reads this I'm sorry for the wait, my computer crashed, so I had to wait for a new one.  
  
*** -Flashbacks __ - Just to be decorative. ^__^  
  
Anyways.. Enjoy.  
  
___________  
  
How long she had fallen or if she was even still in the well was unknown to Ninjin. The only think she did know was that something was covered over her, and something was also rapped around her body. The silky voice from before entered her mind awaking her from a horrible dream she was about to have.  
  
Ninjin sat up quickly looking at her surroundings. She was laying on a futon in the middle of a room made out of wood. The door or what she could make out as a door looked very strange indeed. She arched an eyebrow curiously. Ninjin laid back on the futon now starring at the ceiling in confusion.  
  
She also happened to notice her body was rapped in bandages. And her shirt was lying folded neatly beside the flat bed. It wasn't as if she were topless, since she was covered in bandages around her middle and over her shoulder. Still that thought made her uncomfortable.  
  
She sat up once more and reached for her shirt, then slid it over her head.  
  
Ninjin blinked.  
  
Normally when she got dressed her ears would get caught on the shirt. It never happened. She reached up and touched her head, then signed.  
  
No doggie ears.  
  
Her hands fell to the side of her head and she signed louder. Her demon power was gone, which meant it was THAT time again. Ninjin fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. All would be better in the morning . hopefully.  
  
_____  
  
Ninjin slept in later then she wanted to, but was awaken by her door opening. She kept her head under the blanket while the person was moving around. Then the footsteps stopped and she peered out. An old lady was standing with her back towards the half-breed, making something.  
  
Ninjin pointed her nose up and sniffed the air. Her face screwed up and she stuck her tongue out in disgust.  
  
"What are you making lady?" She demanded.  
  
"So you are awake," The old lady replied. She turned around holding a small cup steam coming from the top. "'Tis something that shall-" The cup slipped from her hand at the sight before her. It hit the floor shattering into pieces, the contents spilling all over.  
  
"Oh me." The lady said looking taken back, and very stunned. Ninjin turned her head to the side perking her ears up.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Whats wrong lady?" She asked confused.  
  
"Ye have ears like a demon." The lady took a step forward and knelt down in front of Ninjin. She reached out and grabbed the child's black ears. Ninjin let out a yelp and jumped backwards holding her head.  
  
"Don't touch them you old hag!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"I do apologize child. But I wanted to make sure they were real."  
  
"Real?" Ninjin said studying the old lady like she was an idiot. "Well I surely hope they are real! Since they always have been!" She crossed her arms over her small chest and snorted. The lady began to laugh as she stood up. She opened the sliding wooded door then turned back to the child.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Ninjin asked irritated.  
  
"Ye are child. Ye remind me of someone very much indeed. Now child why don't you follow me and I shall cooking you something." She beckoned Ninjin to follow her and she left. Ninjin frowned and followed the lady.  
  
"You never told me your name lady."  
  
"How rude of ye. My name is Kaede, the head priestess of this village."  
  
She led Ninjin in what could be called a kitchen, except for the fact it had a pot over a whole in the ground where the fire was suppose to be. The table was on the much like the one in the back of the shrine at home.  
  
Home.  
  
Ninjin looked at the floor and signed. She didn't know where she was and she didn't know how to get back home. Her mind drifted to that odd stranger in the forest once more and wondered in her father had killed him. He looked so serious when Ninjin had seen him last.  
  
That was a look she had never seen before. And her Okassan looked worried, and frightened. She was in such deep thought she never heard Kaede calling to her.  
  
".Child!" She shouted in Ninjin's ear. Ninjin jumped and fell backwards landing hard on the floor. "Would you not do that!" She yelled.  
  
"I was wanting to ask your name child. And where you have come from." Kaede said taking a seat at the small table. Ninjin declined her offer to sit down instead leaned against the wall.  
  
"My names Ninjin. I come from a shrine my mother owns in Tokyo. The last thing I remember is falling backwards down the well in the well house. Now I'm here." She looked over to Kaede who seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
Kaede took a sip of tea then asked, "I have heard of this Tokyo you speak of. Another is here from the same place, and she used means of well travel too. Her name is Kagome."  
  
Ninjins eyes widened in surprise. She ran over to Kaede and grabbed the old lady's shoulders sticking her face into hers. Her mother was here too! So she was okay! Nothing bad had happened to her, but what about her papa?  
  
"Where is okas-Kagome?" Ninjin asked hurriedly deciding not to tell that Kagome was her mother. Kaede was a little taken back but smiled.  
  
"She went out with Inuyasha to fine more jewel shards."  
  
Ninjin blinked and stepped back. She reached into her shirt and pulled out the charm at the end of her necklace. She held the jewel in her hand. Now the child could say she was totally confused. Her parents were out looking for bits of the Jewel when she knew they had already found it.  
  
A long time ago.  
  
Kaede saw the confusion in Ninjins face and decided to try and give an explanation of what she thought was happening.  
  
"Let ye explain Ninjin. I believe you have done what the young Kagome has been doing for a year now. Falling down that well has somehow pushed you back in time. Your future is ahead of Kagome's I think, that's why the Shikon is whole in your position.  
  
"Now if I'm right we can not let one of your parents know that you are theirs. It shall have to be Kagome we keep the secret form since you most resemble Inuyasha," Ninjin looked at her surprised. Kaede continued to smile. "It is only the obvious choice child. But to make sure ye is born one parent must not know the truth.  
  
"Yet hiding the future can not happen. They already know that you have in possession the full jewel. Your father found that out the hard way when they found you."  
  
Ninjin interrupted her. "They found me?"  
  
Kaede nodded. "I shall explain."  
  
As Kaede began to tell Ninjin how she was found the girl sat down beside her and listened, taking the tea she was offered.  
  
***  
  
The moon shinned brightly over head as Inuyasha and Kagome walked threw the forest. Kagome had finally talked him out of finding the next jewel shard due to the fact of the new moon. They hadn't talked since she mentioned it about an hour ago. Kagome walked ahead of him slowly getting a grunt every here and there because of her slowness.  
  
"You could walk a little faster." Inuyahsa said a bit of a growl in his voice.  
  
"You're the one who made me walk out in front Inuyasha. If you don't like my pace then go on ahead of me. Anyway you shouldn't be mad." Kagome replied coolly. She jumped over a broken down tree nearly tripping but regained her balance quickly.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? We can't even go looking for shards while I'm like this, worthless." He cursed and by the way his clothes made a swooshing sound he had crossed his arms.  
  
"Your not worthless Inuyasha, maybe a little weak but-"  
  
"Little weak? I'm all human Kagome, A weak helpless human who can't do anything, let alone search for something we need."  
  
"Well if you keep that attitude you are weak. Such a negative person, you need some positive in your life! Ha!" Kagome smiled happily as they made their way out threw the end of the forest. She took another step forward until Inuyasha grabbed her arm pulling her back.  
  
"Hey, what the-" Kagome started, but got a hand over her mouth. She pulled Inuyashas hand off and was about to ask what he was thinking when she saw him starring at something. She followed his eyes and saw the same thing.  
  
Whatever it was, was lying next to the old well Kagome always uses to get home. It wasn't moving and looked rather small to be something dangerous.  
  
Still holding onto her arm Inuyasha pulled Kagome along behind him as he made his way over to it. Kagome felt her face flushed at him holding her arm, so close to her hand. Slowly they crept closer until he let go leaving her behind a tree. Inuyasha made his way to the well then suddenly bent down. Kagome tilted her head around the tree wondering what was going on. When he sat there for another minute she left the safety of the tree.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"It's a child." He said. "She looks pretty hurt." Kagome knelt down beside him and looked at the girl. She had long thick black hair; her eye color was unknown since her eyes were shut. A stream of blood ran down the side of her face, and her neck was bleeding pretty badly also.  
  
If anything it didn't look like the girl would make it threw the night. To Kagome's slight surprise Inuyasha slid his hands under the child and lifted her up. He then began to walk back to the shrine where Kaede was. Kagome was left trying to catch up with him threw the thick branches on the ground.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"Kagome! Come here, look!" He yelled.  
  
Pushing a few more branches out of her way Kagome rejoined Inuyasha. He was starring down at the girl again. Kagome walked around front and looked at her also. Her eyes lit up and her mouth fell open.  
  
"T-That's the shikon jewel. It's whole! Whats she doing with it?" She looked up at the dog demon and he shook his head.  
  
"I don't know." Leaning the child's weight more into his left hand Inuyasha reached out to touch the jewel they had been searching for, for so long. It wasn't until his fingers wrap around it did he feel as if a thousand volts of electricity were passing threw his body. He screamed in pain dropping the child, (luckily Kagome reached out and grabbed her) and was flung backwards slamming into a tree.  
  
Kagome rushed over to him struggling with the child in her arms. By the time she got there he had already opened his eyes and was examining his burnt hand, which was still smoking.  
  
"A-Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"That's gotta be the jewel but it seems to be protected by something. Maybe we'll get some answered when the whelp wakes up." He grabbed the girl back from Kagome carefully avoiding the jewel and continued forward.  
  
Once they arrived back at the shrine Inuyasha brought the girl inside and laid her down on the floor. Sango and Miroku had stayed at the shrine with Kaede that night not feeling up to the walk into the next village.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked walking over to Inuyasha and Kagome. Her eyes narrowed in worry for what she saw. "I'll go get some clothes and warm water." She said. "Could you help me Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded and hurried off with Sango.  
  
"Where did you find her Inuyasha?" Miroku asked kneeling down beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Over by Kagome's well."  
  
"Lady Kagome? Could she be a relative of hers possibly?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No I don't think so because Kagome would have known."  
  
"I suppose so." The monk answered his eyes looking down suddenly becoming very big. "Is that what I think it is?" He reached out to touch the whole jewel, but Inuyasha slapped his hand.  
  
"Don't. There's some kind of spell on it." He showed his hand to Miroku, which was still crisp looking. Just then Kagome, Sango, and Kaede entered the room with some clothes. They pushed the dog demon and monk out of the house, which much protest, and began to clean the child's wounds.  
  
Once they were done they moved her to a room letting her sleep the rest of the night. Kagome was the last one to check on her the girl before going to bed herself. She felt a strange connection to her; she might not have known the child, but if she didn't make it threw the night, Kagome felt that she would be terribly hurt.  
  
***  
  
"That's what happened." Kaede finished. "I couldn't figure out why anyone could touch it, so I guessed it was magic, but I see you can touch it."  
  
Ninjin dropped the charm back on her shirt and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, 'kassan put some spell on it before she gave it to me. I'm the only one who can hold it. Unless of course I hand it to someone then they can hold it too. But if it's forceful then it will shock them also. Papa's luckily to have survived that." Ninjin stood up done talking for now.  
  
Kaede got the message and didn't say anything else. Ninjin left the kitchen area and walked outside. Everything looked so familiar to her and she wondered if she could ever see home again. She sat down on the porch letting her feet swing off the side. That Kaede lady was pretty nice to her, and Ninjin was thankful that she took care of her.  
  
Ninjin looked to her left as he ears began to twitch. Someone was on their way over to the house. There were five of them, and they seemed pretty happy about something. She watched as slowly but surely they appeared walking up the long dirt road.  
  
She was excited to see her papa and Okassan, but remembered what Kaede had told her. Ninjin signed knowing she couldn't run up and hug her mother.  
  
But her papa was a different story.  
  
"PAPA!" She yelled and in a flash she was gone. Inuyasha didn't know what hit him; he was in the middle of talking to Miroku when a red blur tackled him. He fell backwards sliding a couple feet.  
  
"What in the hell!" He yelled. Then looked down and saw a small body attacked to his. Ninjin looked up at him and smiled happily.  
  
"Papa!" 


End file.
